<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Me by loli_gag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298309">For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag'>loli_gag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“For” Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen if you put your mind to it. The question is, will it ever happen again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>“For” Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, fine,” The Squip said exasperatedly. “I understand that our no-masturbation rule is just prohibiting your social capabilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I can do it again?” Jeremy replied. It had taken some debating, but he finally got the Squip to see his side of the story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once. You will jerk off once while you wait to become intimate with Christine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once?” Jeremy whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather not masturbate at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy sighed. The Squip had the advantage, so Jeremy wouldn’t argue and mess up his one chance at relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m gonna go pull up some porn or something; don’t watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy got up from his bed and walked over to his desk, sitting on his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No porn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Squip laughed quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No porn, Jeremy. It’s an addiction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want me to suffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your imagination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, following with his boxers. He wouldn’t argue with the Squip, for fear that he would revoke Jeremy’s privilege. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy browsed his memories for a moment in the last month where he’d been extremely horny. He was expecting his mind to go to Christine, but the first memory he thought of was one in which the Squip was very close to him, breathing down his neck and guiding him through his first make out session with Brooke. He should’ve been horny because of the hot girl he was kissing, but Jeremy looked back and remembered the boner he got just listening to the Squip’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy didn’t want to wait any longer, so he took that first memory to think about while he jerked off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the feeling of the Squip’s hands on his shoulders and how close the Squip got to him. He remembered feeling the Squip’s nose accidentally brushing against the back of his neck. It wasn’t long until Jeremy was fully hard, thinking of the Squip, his body, his voice, everything. Everything was the Squip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Squip had prepared for a temporary shutdown, wishing to give Jeremy privacy. But as he habitually glanced at Jeremy’s thoughts, he recognized that he was the one being thought of. He was alarmed at first, but couldn’t stop himself from looking over to Jeremy, who had his back turned to the Squip. A faint buzz arose in the Squip’s system, and soon evolved into a feeling that drove the Squip absolutely crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to touch Jeremy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Squip mentally scolded himself for even letting the thought cross his mind, but guiltily kept staring at Jeremy. He analyzed his options but the buzz distracted him too much to be able to predict any outcomes, so he made a quick decision. Likely the worst option, but the most desirable at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked lightly over to Jeremy, smiling slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like my voice?” He asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack!” Jeremy shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat. “Shit, I can explain—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to, Jeremy. Just tell me what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was losing his excitement, overrun by embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish to speak for you, since you want to hear my voice. What can I say to enhance your experience?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh… uh…” Jeremy relaxed enough to begin stroking his cock again. He was too horny at the moment to question the Squip’s motives. “Say whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well…” The Squip hummed. “Jerking yourself off while thinking of me… how arousing. I love seeing you like this, Jeremy. So worked up, so desperate,” The Squip paused, considering his next sentence. “It turns me on to hear your filthy thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me horny, Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy began to speed up, needing more friction than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t force your orgasm,” The Squip told him gently. “Take your time; it will be much more gratifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gratifying for who?” Jeremy breathed out between moans, obeying nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Squip chuckled and leaned over Jeremy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” He commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy turned his head up and made eye contact with the Squip. His eyes widened when he saw how lustful the Squip’s expression was. The Squip held the sides of Jeremy’s face gently, his left hand keeping Jeremy’s head turned up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would let you do anything to me, Jeremy,” The Squip said honestly. “I would let you sleep with me just so I could see you like this again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Squip,” Jeremy moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that, Jeremy? You want to sleep with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy could only moan in response, shutting his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, keep your eyes on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy opened his eyes to see the Squip still looking down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to see me when you come. I want to watch you come for me, Jeremy. Will you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, yes,” Jeremy replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get so cute like this, you know that? So needy. It’s a lovely change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re cute… too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jeremy. But I already knew that — I hear every word you think of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy became shy, embarrassed by the reminder that his private thoughts weren’t very private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed. Your thoughts are what drive me crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are. It turns me on to hear you think such dirty things about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-tell me what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to cover me from head to toe with hickeys. I want your hands all over my body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Squip…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so horny right now, Jeremy. I want you to pin me up against a wall and rail me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy couldn’t deal with the pressure any longer, unraveling at the Squip’s command. He sunk down in his chair, staring into the Squip’s eyes as he came onto his own hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Squip, oh fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Jeremy. You look so perfect,” The Squip said. He bent down farther and kissed Jeremy’s forehead, then released him from his grasp. The Squip walked back to the other side of the room, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy sat in the silence for a long time before even thinking about getting up. He reached for some wipes that he stored in the bottom drawer of his desk and cleaned himself up. After pulling his pants and boxers back on, he walked over to the Squip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you said… you’d sleep with me… were you serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The Squip replied coolly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said— when we— when you helped me jerk off, you said…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did nothing of the sort. Helping you jerk off? You’re being ridiculous, Jeremy,” The Squip said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But— uh— maybe you could do ‘nothing of the sort’ again some time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Squip’s face turned red and he refused to make eye contact with Jeremy, but that didn’t matter to Jeremy. He’d finally found the Squip’s weakness, and he was going to exploit the hell out of it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a three-part series, with part two finished and part three on the way :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>